


As Long as You're the Groom

by SybilltheSeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Harry and Ginny are Adorable, Hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilltheSeer/pseuds/SybilltheSeer
Summary: Harry and Ginny discuss their wedding plans.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	As Long as You're the Groom

“We should just elope,” Ginny said. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom with Harry, leaning back against his chest, enjoying the feel of his fingers as they ran through her long hair. Harry loved her hair, she knew, always playing with it absentmindedly when they sat near each other, gently pulling it out of the ponytails she did for quidditch practice so that he could twist his fingers through the ends. “It would really be so much easier, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry replied. “No press, no decorations, no food preparation, no talking to people we don’t like…” Ginny laughed. She knew he was remembering the nightmare of Bill and Fleur’s wedding preparations. “Your mum would kill us though.”

“True,” Ginny said. “But she’d get over it eventually. Besides, since when has mum ever been mad at you?” She turned to grin at him, and saw him smiling, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Still…wouldn’t want to risk it,” he said. “Wouldn’t want your mum hating me right after I’ve officially been made part of the family.” Ginny just smirked, so he pressed on. “Besides, you’re the only daughter! You know she’d be furious if she couldn’t plan your wedding.” 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” she grunted, turning back so that Harry could continue stroking her hair. “Better to just suffer through it all to avoid another falling out.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Harry said calmly. Then he paused for a moment. “As long as Ron and Hermione start the dancing, instead of us, that is. You know I’m rubbish at dancing.”

“Who says you’re rubbish at dancing?”

“Come on, you saw me at the Yule Ball didn’t you? It was a nightmare! I barely knew what I was doing at all!” 

“Well, we’ll stumble through it together I suppose – you haven’t seen me dance, have you?” Ginny smirked again.

Harry laughed. “Yes I have! In Ron’s bedroom, that summer before we started dating! You were being Phlegm, remember? That was far from rubbish, I’d say.”

“Right, far from rubbish,” Ginny laughed, remembering. She was happy to realize that Harry had started noticing her long before she thought he had. They sat in companionable silence for several moments, Ginny smiling contentedly, wondering how she had ever gotten so lucky. Finally she turned to kiss Harry gently, cupping his face in her hands, enjoying the way he smiled under her lips, the way his green eyes sparkled as he kissed her back. Really, she thought, as she reached up to run her hand through Harry’s mop of unruly black hair, she couldn’t be happier with where life had led her.


End file.
